


Neighbor AU- Kuroko no drabbles

by AmbientMagic



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Kagakuro centric au written by mod Cass (Ambient Magic)





	1. Meet Cute

The knock on his apartment door startled Kagami out of his doze on the couch. He wasn’t sure who he expected at the door–had he ordered pizza in his sleep or something?–but he certainly wasn’t expecting the short, somewhat plain boy with wide blue eyes and matching hair who stared up at him. It couldn’t be a neighbor; he’d met everyone in the building and they were all middle-aged or older.

“Um, hello,” Kagami stuttered. “Can I help you?”

“Hello,” said the smaller boy politely. He smiled, but there was strain evident on his face. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I live next door.”

“K-Kagami Taiga,” Kagami stuttered. “You don’t live next door. The apartment next door is empty.”

Kuroko shook his head. “No, I do live there.” He held up a huge leather keychain that matched the one Kagami’s landlord had given him when he moved in. “And I hate to impose, but I need a favor, and you’re the only person in the building I feel comfortable asking.”

“But you don’t even know me,” Kagami pointed out.

“But I don’t have any friends I can call right now and I’d rather ask you to go to the corner store for tampons than the old man who lives across from us,” he replied. “I ran out of them and I can’t go out in public like this.” He stared up at Kagami, blue eyes pleading.

Kagami blushed until his face was the same color as his hair. “Tampons?? I can’t–Why would you need those?”

The stare the smaller boy gave him could peel paint. “Why do you think? Is that a problem?”

“What? No, i-it’s not a problem at all! I just–Sure. I’ll go get them for you. It’s not that far down to the store anyway.” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, still blushing.

Kuroko smiled, and the brightness of it lit up his face until Kagami wondered how he could possibly have considered this boy plain. “Thank you so much.” He held out a banknote, which Kagami took. “It doesn’t matter the brand. Thank you.”

Five minutes later, Kagami found himself in the corner drugstore on an aisle he’d never had occasion to visit before. He carefully considered the different boxes for a few seconds before shrugging and picking up the box on the shelf directly in front of him. Kuroko had said it didn’t matter, didn’t he?

A dim memory of Alex draped dramatically across his couch led him an aisle or two down to the medicinal aisle. He grabbed a heating pad and nodded in satisfaction. This, at least, he knew he could figure out. Heating pads were great for sports injuries too.

After hesitating a moment longer, Kagami grabbed a few ingredients he’d need for chicken noodle soup. Everyone liked that, right? Especially when they’re sick. Or whatever cramps count as, he reflected. Kuroko had seemed like he was in pain. Kagami wondered how brightly he might smile on a day when he felt better. Maybe he’d get a chance to see Kuroko smile again sometime soon.

When Kagami knocked on Kuroko’s door, a rush of barking made his stomach drop into his knees. Shit. Why did the cute boy have to have a dog?


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Kagami is a giant dork

  
Kagami cleared his throat, resisting the urge to run away as the sound of his knock on the door faded from the hall. It took a small eternity before the door opened a crack and he was treated to the sight of those baby blue eyes again.

  
“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said politely. He didn’t open the door any further. “What can I do for you? Thank you so much for the other day,” he added.

  
“Oh, uh, it’s no problem,” Kagami stammered. “Really. Um, I was wondering, if you— That is, if I could, could we maybe… Are you free Friday night?” he finally asked in a rush.

  
Kuroko gave him a funny look. “Kagami-kun, it is Friday.”

  
“Oh! No, I know that, I meant, uh, I meant next Friday? Or Saturday? Not next Saturday though, I mean, I mean tomorrow, unless next Saturday works and then we could—”

  
“I’m free tonight,” Kuroko interrupted, finally opening the door all the way and gesturing for Kagami to come in. Kagami walked in, nearly weak at the knees from relief, and collapsed on the couch when Kuroko motioned for him to sit. “Would you like some water, Kagami-kun?”

  
“Please,” he said. Did Kuroko keep his apartment set to boiling? It was so stuffy in here, Kagami could feel himself flushing from the neck up, sweating through his shirt. This was embarrassing, it made it seem like he was super nervous or something. He took the glass of water from Kuroko gratefully and gulped it down.

  
He set the glass down on the coffee table and cleared his throat again. “Okay, so you’re free tonight, Kuroko?”

  
Kuroko nodded.

  
“Ah, seven o’clock? We can go get something to eat?”

  
“Sure,” Kuroko said. “Is there a place you have in mind? I’m vegetarian, by the way.”

  
“No problem!” Kagami replied. “I’ve got a plan,” he said with a wave of his hand, “it’s a surprise, so I won’t say anything for now, but it’s gonna be great, promise.”

  
(He did not have a plan.)

  
A small bark startled Kagami to his feet. He noticed distantly that he was looming over his neighbor, so he took a step back as he scanned the room for the source of the noise. The couch was still directly behind him, so he stumbled and landed back on the couch with a crash as the smallest dog he’d ever seen trotted into the room.

  
It was a proper dog, not like those little rat-dog things he’d seen so often in California. Those were fine. They lived in purses. This was a real dog, with ears and teeth and a killing instinct that probably hadn’t been bred all the way out of it yet. It cocked its head at Kagami and yipped. He flinched.

  
“Kagami-kun, this is my dog, Nigou,” Kuroko said. He was smiling. Why was he smiling when he lived with a tiny wolf?

  
“Nigou?” Kagami asked, pulling his feet away as the dog came to sniff them.

  
“A friend of mine named him. She said we have the same eyes,” he explained.

  
Kagami peered over the edge of the couch at the creature on the floor. It wagged its tail at him and sat, gazing at him with bright blue eyes. He gulped. “I think I like your eyes better.”

  
Kuroko cleared his throat. “If you don't mind, I have some errands I need to run today before this evening. I’ll see you at seven for dinner?”

  
“Dinner! Yes!” Kagami scrambled past the beast and decidedly did not run to the door. “I have errands to run too. I’ll pick you up!” He turned to leave and then turned around at the threshold, bumping Kuroko back. “Um. This is a date, right? You agreed knowing it was a date? I’m trying to ask you out, not just to be friendly. I mean, I’d like to be your friend, you seem like a cool dude, but I was… hoping…” Kuroko was laughing. Why was he laughing?

  
“Yes, Kagami-kun, this is a date,” he finally said. His laugh had faded into a tiny smile, but his eyes were still bright with mirth.

  
Kagami kinda wanted to kiss him right then.

  
He tore his eyes away from Kuroko’s pale face and strode down the hall. “See you tonight!” he called over his shoulder. He closed the door to him apartment and sagged against it, grinning hugely. “For our date.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice, Kuroko is a transman in my headcanons. I'm cis, so if anything is inaccurate/offensive to you, please let me know and I'll be happy to listen.


End file.
